


Песнь гор и полей

by Pengi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, Dark, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Смауг напал на Эребор, но гномам удалось его укротить и подчинить себе. Трор, с помощью дракона, завоевывает Средиземье.События разворачиваются спустя 300 лет после воцарения Дуринов на Железном троне. По сути это история Рейегара и Лианны, извращенная мной по своему усмотрению.





	1. Турнир в Ривенделле

**Author's Note:**

> Мория - новая столица, построенная Трором после завоевания Средиземья. Эребор, по традиции, место где обитает наследник престола.
> 
> Дурины - Таргариены "Fire and blood"  
> Желестостопы - Баратеоны "Ours is the fury"  
> Короли Дейла - Короли Севера "Winter is coming"  
> Озерный город - Железные острова "We do not sow"  
> Ривенделл - Долина "As high as honour"  
> Лихолесье - Дорн "Unbowed unbent unbroken"  
> Гондор - Кастерли-рок "Hear me roar"  
> Рохан - Речные земли "Family duty honour"  
> Шир - Простор "Growing strong"  
> Лотлориен - Цитадель  
> Ночной дозор, вместо того чтобы сторожить Стену, охотится на орков и гоблинов. У них три основные крепости, две в Мглистых горах и Осгилиат.

Турнир по поводу наступления весны в этом году проходил в Ривенделле. Лорд Элронд не скупился на призы, так что рыцари со всего Средиземья стекались в Долину. Зима, длившаяся 15 лет, порядком утомила всех, так что даже королевская семья почтила своим присутствием Ривенделл. Принц Торин с супругом, Принц Фрерин со своей сестрой и женой Дис, и их сыновья, Фили и Кили.

Род Дурина веками женил брата на сестре, для сохранения чистоты крови. Однако ни для кого не было секретом, что младший принц был бастардом Торина. Говорили, что Торин хотел Дис себе, но по настоянию отца ему пришлось заключить брак с наследником Трандуила. Политический брак был единственным способом подчинить Лихолесье. Непроходимые лесные чащи и опасные твари, обитавшие там, делали Лихолесье неприступным даже для целой армии гномов. Трор в свое время так и не решился в одиночку штурмовать замок Трандуила, пусть даже верхом на драконе. Но как бы Трандуил ни пытался отстоять независимость своего королевства, ему пришлось пойти на уступки и отдать старшего сына ненавистным гномам.

Ни для кого не было секретом, что брак Торина и Леголаса был чистой формальностью. Потомства у них быть не могло, а потому и делить ложе их никто не заставлял. Торин предпочитал проводить свои ночи в покоях сестры, зачастую вместе с братом. Плодами такого союза стали принцы Фили и Кили. Если Фили и был похож на Фрерина своими золотыми волосами и светлыми глазами, то в Кили безошибочно можно было увидеть Торина. Однако никто ничего по этому поводу сказать не смел. Дурины были скоры на расправу и безжалостны к тем, кто им не угодил.

В попытке усилить свое положение, Трандуил и сам решился на брак. Но как бы ни хотел он заполучить в жены Арвен, прекрасную как вечерняя звезда, та была непреклонна в своем решении связать жизнь с обычным смертным странником. Своенравную эльфийку не смущало даже то, что избранный ее принял клятву дозорного, согласно которой не мог ни иметь жены, ни владеть землями. Политическому союзу Лихолесья и Ривенделла мало что могло бы противостоять, но мягкосердечный Элронд шел на поводу прихотям своей дочери. Так что Трандуилу ничего не оставалось, кроме как обратить свой взор на Дейл. Стоящий у подножия Одинокой горы, этот город был одним из богатейших в Средиземье. Кроме того стратегическое положение такого соседства сложно было не оценить. Если дело дойдет до войны с гномами, Бард сможет обеспечить осаду Эребора. С такими планами повелитель Лихолесья ехал в Ривенделл. Турнир был самым подходящим местом, чтобы договориться с Бардом.

Для Бильбо это была его первая весна. Как наследнику дома Бэггинсов, ему предстояло представить себя леди и лордам Средиземья. По материнской линии в нем текла кровь Туков, тех самых, что не склонили колени перед драконом, за что и поплатились жизнью, титулом и землями. В Шире все еще помнили Туков, несмотря на то, что приняли Беггинсов как новых правителей. Бильбо же, как потомка обоих родов, почитали и любили все, от мала до велика. Он был по-туковски смел и прозорлив, а так же имел истинно бэггинсовское терпение, дипломатичность и манеры. Ну а золотистые кудри и ясные глаза Бильбо послужили вдохновением для множества баллад и стихов. Неудивительно, что гостивший зимой в Шире Даин Железноступ оказался пленен его красотой. Лорд Железных холмов хотел тут же сыграть свадьбу, но отец Бильбо отложил помолвку до тех пор, пока его сын не достигнет совершеннолетия. В прошлом году Бильбо отметил свое тридцатитрехлетие, а это значит, что после турнира они с Даином объявят о помолвке.

В Ривенделл Бильбо прибыл в сопровождении целой свиты из кузенов, кузин, слуг и охраны. Несколько рыцарей даже хотели попытать удачи в турнире. Бильбо же меча в жизни не держал, не говоря уже о тяжелом копье, больше него ростом. Однако он не был полностью беззащитен. С детства мать учила его метать ножи и готовить яды. "Когда рост и комплекция - не преимущество, нужно использовать ловкость и ум", любила говорить она. Жалко, что Леди Бег-Энда сейчас не было с ними. Бильбо тяжело переживал смерть матери, а отец его так и не оправился от потери не только любимой жены, но и новорожденной дочери. Беладонна рассказывала, что роды Бильбо дались ей крайне тяжело. После этого было несколько выкидышей и вот, наконец-то, ей удалось сохранить ребенка в своем чреве достаточное количество времени, но во время родов погибли обе. Бунго Бэггинс так и не женился повторно, а сын стал его единственной отрадой. Правда теперь, когда Бильбо планировал уехать жить в Железные холмы, Лорд Бэггинс должен был найти себе новую жену и обеспечить своему роду наследника. Как бы ни хотел он отказать Даину, но в Железностопе текла кровь Дурина, пусть и не связанная с Траином напрямую. Выдать Бильбо замуж за племянника Короля было большой честью. Сам же Бильбо всегда представлял себе, что под венец пойдет только с любимым человеком. Но он верил, что научится любить Даина, рано или поздно.


	2. Дис

Дорога из Эребора в Ривенделл заняла несколько месяцев. Путешествуй они налегке, это время удалось бы сократить почти вдвое, но на Королевском тракте их сопровождала целая процессия. Светские дамы, шлюхи, повара, конюхи и менестрели. Почти в каждом городке или деревушке, что они проезжали, к ним кто-то присоединялся. Будь то межевые рыцари, мечтающие о золоте или торговцы, для которых подобное сборище было отличной возможностью сбыть накопленный за зиму хлам. Дис могла бы поклясться, что видела у одного из них целую телегу, набитую ночными горшками. Хотя учитывая что едут они к эльфам, такой товар разойдется, как горячие пирожки.

Больше чем эльфов, Дис не любила только лесных эльфов. Муженек Торина мозолил глаза всему двору. Единственным утешением было то, что даже трахай Торин свою лесную феечку каждую ночь, тот никогда бы не понес от него ребенка. Отравить Леголаса было бы непоправимой ошибкой, и она это знала, но выродка его ничто бы не спасло. Железный трон принадлежал ее сыновьям по праву. Кили даже больше, чем Фили. Но это был их маленький семейный секрет. О котором, конечно же, знали все. Однако Дис скорее перерезала бы горло собственному сыну, чем позволила порочить честь рода Дуринов. Нори, мастер шептунов, докладывал ей обо всех, кто имел неосторожность высказывать свои подозрения вслух. Что ж, Дозору всегда были нужны добровольцы, а борделям - свежее мясо. Уж об этом-то принцесса заботилась лично.

К моменту их приезда Долина кипела жизнью. Шатры и палатки были разбросаны по зеленым лугам, а множество знамен разноцветными пятнами выделяли герба разных домов. Но с появлением Алого дракона, с Аркенстоном на груди, Белое Дерево Гондора, Желтая Роза Шира, Роханский конь на зеленом фоне, пронзенный стрелой Варг Дейла и даже Великие Орлы Манвэ, герб хозяина турнира, лорда Элронда, казалось потускнели. 

Дис никогда не нравилось новое знамя Дуринов, но, надо признать, оно внушало страх одним своим видом и было напоминанием всем, почему девизом их дома были "Кровь и огонь". По сравнению с гербом Дуринов, боевой хряк Железностопов казался шуткой. Такой же шуткой, видимо, было и то, что их кузен Даин нашел себе полурослика и вот-вот собирался объявить о помолвке. После Ториного эльфа, конечно, и хоббит - благо, но все же мысль, что в еще одном гномьем городе будет заправлять кто-то безбородый, ей не нравилась. Принцессе не терпелось посмотреть, кому же удалось завоевать сердце твердолобого Даина, которого кроме вина, шлюх и сражений ничего не интересовало.


	3. Трандуил

Как и следовало ожидать, крон-принц со свитой явились с опозданием почти на неделю. Трандуилу было бы глубоко плевать, хоть не явись они вообще, если бы не тот факт, что его сын был теперь повязан с Торином узами брака. Он не мог даже навестить Леголаса, без приглашения гнома. Вот и сейчас он, вместе с другими лордами, приветствовал Дуринов в Ривенделле. Кланяться Траинскому отродью было тошно, но то, что рядом с Торином стоял его сын, сделало эту церемонию чуточку легче.

На следующий день было назначено открытие турнира. Сам Трандуил участия в нем принимать не собирался, но знал, что Леголас захочет попробовать себя в стрельбе из лука. Оставалось только гадать, было ли ему где тренироваться в этой проклятой горе. Он надеялся поговорить с сыном после пира.

По поводу прибытия королевской семьи, повара Ривенделла постарались на славу. Запах запеченного мяса с самого утра будоражил гостей Долины, а в нижних этажах замка белым облаком витала мука. Бочонки с пивом и вином поднимали из погребов специальными тросами. Внесли свою лепту и хоббиты, единственные существа, чье вмешательство было прощено поварами Элронда. От кого-либо другого это расценивалось бы как крайнее неуважение и недоверие, но все в Средиземье знали, что вставать между хоббитом и едой - гиблое дело.

Он думал о том, чтобы объявить о своей помолвке с Бардом во время пира, но решил сначала поговорить с сыном. Леголас был так привязан к своей матери и так на нее похож, что Трандуил просто не мог допустить, чтобы тот хотя бы на секунду подумал, что он собирается предать память о ней. Как бы ни хотелось ему плюнуть в лицо Торину этой помолвкой, сначала нужно было убедиться, что Леголас все поймет. 

Договориться с Бардом оказалось на удивление легко. Дейл, разрушенный драконом, не простил Дуринам понесенные в тот день потери. Не простил он и корону, отнятую Трором, и мечи, которые послужили фундаментом Железному трону. Дейл помнил. Люди не забыли, что дракон прилетел к Одинокой горе влекомый золотом гномов. Жадность Трора навлекла на них эту беду. Позже она же поставила Средиземье на колени.

Если эльфы Ривенделла и Лотлориена не хотели помогать ему против гномов, Трандуил готов был пожертвовать гордостью и заручиться поддержкой людей.

Он даже знал, что предложить Гондору, в обмен на их помощь.


	4. Торин

Он ожидал, что отец приедет на турнир, но Траин заперся в глубинах Мории и лелеял там свое безумие. Король не доверял никому. Ни своим советникам, ни собственному сыну. Отец боялся, что Торин отнимет у него трон. Крон-принца все любили, кто за отвагу и умение владеть мечом, кто за талант и харизму, а кто за стать и красоту. Все, начиная от простой кухарки и заканчивая Лордом Балином, десницей короля, признавали в Торине истинного наследника Дурина. Говорили даже, что он и есть сам Дурин Бессмертный, переродившийся с великой миссией. 

На фоне все более откровенно проявляющегося безумства короля, многие предпочли бы увидеть его на Железном троне. Вот только сам крон-принц не рвался к этому. Он видел, каким был его дед и что стало с его отцом. Безумие, поглотившее их, пугало его. Он боялся потерять себя под блеском Аркенстона. Отчасти поэтому Торин так редко приезжал в Морию, предпочитая жить в Эреборе. Бесконечные залы Казад-Дума и бледное мерцание мифрила не грели его сердце. Недоверие и возрастающая ненависть отца давили, а почти осязаемого присутствия дракона было достаточно, чтобы ему хотелось как можно скорее покинуть столицу.

Торин плохо помнил свою мать, но все говорили, что талант к музыке он перенял у нее. Он и правда неплохо играл на арфе, а низкий и глубокий голос идеально подходил для грустных баллад, но отец никогда не одобрял это его увлечение. Траин вообще ничего в нем не одобрял. И меч он держал не так, и в седле сидел как мешок с зерном, а все его успехи в обучении и политике поднимались на смех. Будь на то воля Траина, он назначил бы своим наследником Фрерина. Но, к его несчастью, братья были слишком близки, чтобы настроить их друг против друга. Фрерину же досталась и Дис, тогда как самого Торина заставили заключить брак с эльфом.

Несмотря на все прожитое вместе время, они так и остались друг другу чужими. Иногда, перебрав вина, Торин наведывался в покои своего мужа, требуя соблюдения брачного долга, но плохо помнил, чем заканчивалась ночь. Утром он, как всегда, просыпался наедине с похмельем и прошибающей головной болью. Почему-то было стыдно. Но не за то, что требовал от законного мужа плотских утех - имел право! - а за то, что снова выставил себя пьяницей перед эльфом. Сам же Леголас никогда не пытался пойти на близость с ним. Торин предполагал, что тот просто дожидается его смерти, чтобы стать свободным. Возможно где-то в Лихолесье у него осталась эльфийка, которая преданно ждет своего принца.

Но даже если у Леголаса кто-то и был, он это хорошо скрывал. Сам Торин этим, увы, похвастаться не мог. Да и не видел он ничего противоестественного в том, что делил ложе с Фрерином и Дис. Они были одной крови, выросли вместе и любили друг друга так, как и было положено наследникам Дурина. Когда родилась Дис, все думали, что она станет его женой, будущей королевой и матерью его детей. Никто не мог предположить, что Траин, в своем недоверии к старшему сыну, решит отдать ему в мужья эльфа, лишив тем самым возможности иметь законное потомство, а Дис выдать замуж за Фрерина. Вероятно, Траин рассчитывал поссорить таким образом принцев, но не учел того, как сильно те любили друг друга. Фрерин принял решение их отца, да и не мог он сказать нет такому предложению, но вставать между братом и сестрой не стал. Наоборот, любовь, разделенная на троих, сделала их сильнее.

Они любили своих сыновей одинаково. В Фили и Кили Торин видел себя самого и Фрерина. Ему было приятно, что вопреки интригам Траина, его сын все же был законным наследником, пусть и вторым, после Фили. Никто в Средиземье не смог бы убедить Торина, что он поступил неправильно. Он мог только предполагать, как Траин был недоволен этим. Но даже король не мог ничего сделать. Объявить бастардом собственного кровного внука, значило бы опозорить весь их род.

Отношения между Траином и Торином с тех пор стали только хуже. Крон-принц с грустью смотрел, как бывший некогда великим, его отец опускается все ниже в своем безумии. Поняв, что в собственной семье у него нет союзников, Траин начал верить в то, что его свергнут с трона при любой возможности. Король не расставался с Аркенстоном. Не подпускал к себе никого и велел казнить каждого, кто казался ему подозрительным. Но даже обычная казнь казалась ему недостаточной. Всех, кому не повезло попасть под подозрение короля, скармливали дракону. Траин верил, что огонь Смауга очищает кровь предателей. За всем этим Траин не замечал того, что творится вокруг. Ночной Дозор не справлялся с орками, чья численность возрастала, будто подгоняемая чьей-то злой волей. Эльфы стали все чаще покидать Средиземье. Люди были недовольны непомерными налогами и тем, что лорды творили на своих землях все что хотели, не боясь гнева короля.

Первый крупный турнир за последние годы был отличной возможностью не только оценить лояльность лордов и рыцарей, но и утвердить в очередной раз свою власть. Однако Траин предпочел остаться в своих чертогах, словно боялся что стоит только ему встать с трона, как его тут же займет Торин.


	5. Торин

Ривенделл был точно таким же, как он его помнил. Грустная красота последнего домашнего приюта была словно перенесена из старых песен в эту долину. Даже сотни собравшихся со всего Средиземья гостей не нарушали гармонии и спокойствия этого места. Торин с любопытством разглядывал своих поданных. Видеть собравшихся в одном месте представителей четырех свободных народов Средиземья было крайне занимательно. Гномы, эльфы, люди и полурослики, каждый пытался выделиться и затмить соседа. Лучше всего это получалось у шумных гномов, а тихие хоббиты терялись в толпе, хоть иногда их и можно было рассмотреть за счет ярких одежд.

Как и положено наследнику престола, Торин хорошо знал историю всех Великих домой Средиземья. Если эльфов Ривенделла и Лотлориена он уже видел до этого, посмотреть на новых лордов Рохана и Гондора ему представилось впервые. Человеческий век столь недолог. Теодрен был копией своего отца, могучий и статный, даже на время праздничного пира не снявший тяжелых доспехов. Денетор, молодой наместник Гондора, казался на его фоне чахлым и бледным, будто совсем редко покидал свои чертоги.

Торин даже подумывал о том, чтобы наведаться в долину под покровом темноты. Посмотреть, как празднует простой народ и все те, кто решил воспользоваться гостеприимством Лорда Элронда. В Эреборе, даже облачившись в неприметный плащ с капюшоном, накинутым на лицо, крон-принцу было сложно остаться незамеченным. Но тут, среди множества гостей, Торин вполне мог бы затеряться в толпе. Двалин, конечно же, будет против, но командиру его личной стражи и самому не помешало бы развеяться.

В отличие от своего отца, Торин интересовался тем, как и чем живут его поданные. Если он собирался стать справедливым и мудрым правителем, ему нужно было знать, как удержать такие разные народы не только страхом перед драконом. Ради своих наследников, ради сохранения мира и спокойствия.

Пир, устроенный лордом Элрондом, был неплохим началом для того, чтобы понять, кто из вассалов был все еще предан Железному трону, а кого тяготило правление Траина.

Во время приветственной церемонии, на которой собрались все присутствующие лорды и леди, Торин думал только о том, как бы скорее оказаться подальше от этого официоза и суматохи. Его душа требовала свободы, а любознательность не давала покоя. Но все мысли об этом вылетели из головы, стоило ему взглянуть на юного хоббита, которого представили двору как единственного сына Бунго Бэггинса.

Торин был наслышан о красоте и любвеобильности хоббитянок. В борделях по всему Средиземью они ценились даже больше утонченных эльфиек, хотя бы потому, что были большей редкостью. До прихода дракона полурослики почти не покидали пределов Шира. Однако после того как Трор завоевал эти плодородные земли, некоторым хоббитам пришлось покинуть свои дома и искать себе пристанища в городах людей и гномов.

Знай он, насколько соблазнительными могут быть эти существа, с лучезарными улыбками и кудрями, в которые так и хотелось запустить руки, он завел бы себе целый гарем полуросликов. Однако сейчас ему хотелось только одного.

Неудивительно, что Даин с такой решимостью пошел против их традиций, ничуть не боясь неодобрения сородичей. Ради этого хоббита Торин и сам бы так поступил, наплевав на Железный трон.


End file.
